


A varying point of view

by SrebrnaFH



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Short, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-29 19:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: After Tony Stark got rid of Thanos' army, the story of the great battle spread across the universe, taking new forms and shapes, depending on where it was retold.





	A varying point of view

**Author's Note:**

> There are many ways to look at the same story, depending on your background and how close you were to the events. I just had this idea of Tony's Snap becoming A Story.

The dark eyes of her child looked sleepy, but the request for the rest of the story was repeated again. She shushed the youngling with a touch and sat back.

“So the wrongness of the deed of the demonic Thanos reached far and wide in the universe, taking the great and the small away without reason or rule. There were societies falling and planets ruined and there were worlds that flourished despite despair. There were people lost in space and there were many victims of accidents that could have been avoided. Let us sit in silence now and consider the loss that touched every living being.”

The child watched her without interrupting as she took thirty cleansing, meditating breaths.

“But the actions of the Mad Titan, destroying the lives of so many, had not been explained to all at the time. Only a small group of beings had the knowledge of how these acts came to be committed, and of that small group, most were taken away by the Dust. The remaining ones could not find their way to each other for days, some nearly perishing in process. Of these, one was a powerful prince of technology and power, and he had suffered greatly, losing his child and heir in the Dust. He grieved and lived in pain, until a hope of salvation shone. The moment he was given a chance to undo the terrible disasters, he faced the challenge bright-eyed and ready to act, and due to his work and inventions we have recovered all the ones that had been lost to us in the Dust. One of his companions was wounded and he was injured when doing away with the forces of Thanos’ army, sacrificing his life to remove the last remnants of the terrible Children of Thanos from this universe.”

She looked at the young one - still soft and undefined and childish, and prayed for the soul and thoughts of the great Tonystark who had remade the time itself in search for his heir. She understood. She would have done the same for her little one.

She sat straight again and looked at the third moon. It would be setting soon, and she still had work to do.

####

“…the Defiant stood against our Lord and Defender, the saintly Thanos, and used the very holiest symbol of the universe, the Snap, to remove the last trace of His Blessing from their little, undeserving planet. We pray now, to remember every warrior for justice that had fallen to the unjust power wielded by the wrong hand in that battle.”

“We pray,” the choir of first-year clerics answered.

“In telling of this story, and only in this telling, I will say the name of the Defiant aloud. This is the only proper, correct and just way. We do not celebrate the name of Defiant, we do not mention it, we do not grant it power. We call them with their designation and this is the only day in the year that you will hear me say it. Be still and be quiet. Hear the name of the Defiant, the destroyer of hope, the insignificant worm of a human who had destroyed the armies of just universe for a foolish whim of a parent who could not bear to lose a child.”

“We hear!”

“Hear now, the name of Anthony Stark, the son of Howard, born on Earth, which is the third planet of Sol System. Hear it now and remember, if you every meet any living being that will admit they knew him, slay them and be merciful, let them join the ones who will not suffer anymore.”

“We remember!!!”

####

“…the worst case of theatrical buffonade _ever_, and I mean, ever. He stood up in the bloody middle of the battleground and I felt my heart stop for a moment.”

“Uncle!”

“That’s what happened, I’m not kidding. And he stood there and all I could think of was ‘That’s one large sonovagun’ because Thanos was like twice his size. And the purple bugger got up again and started talking, a typical villain rant. And what he did? Just shut him up in three words.”

“You have to be fair,” young Anto yawned. “He was pretty awesome.”

“Yeah, kiddo,” James Rhodes straightened his legs. “He was plenty awesome.”

“Uncle Jamie?” Eddie rolled to his side on his bed. “Is it true that Grandpa invented time travel?”

“Yes. In order to get your Dad back into our world. Well, mostly. Mainly. Anyway, your Dad was the best inspiration your Grandpa had ever found, and the fact that we got everyone back where they were supposed to be is only because Tony could not stand to be parted with your Dad. The day he was shown any chance for us to undo that sh– mess, he jumped in, both legs, and helped us fix everything.”

“But he died doing it, and that’s why we will never meet him.”

He looked up at Vinia, sitting in the doorway on the couch cushion.

“Come here, girl,” he picked up his goddaughter and patted her back. “Yes, he died. He died because he decided that all these people deserved being saved from Thanos forever. Uncle Bruce brought them back, but he is a tough bas– big man, what with the green option and all, but Grandpa was just a regular, non-powered human being, so the Stones were too strong for him. He knew it, but he knew that nobody would be able to do that, so–” he trailed off, hiding his face in the mass of wild curls on Vinia’s head.

“I wish I could have met him.”

“So do I, my girl. So do I. He would have loved the three of you.”

####

“…twisted the space-time continuum in a fashion that is still affecting the stability of our very existence. We need to reconnect the fabric of reality to smooth over these bumps or we will be suffering the consequences for years to come.”

“He was justified in his actions.”

“You are only saying this because you liked the boy as well.”

Stephen Strange ran his fingers through his mane of silver hair.

“Yes, I liked him – I still like him – but that was not why I think Stark was justified. He removed one of the greatest threats to all interplanetary stability…”

“You liked the kid.”

“OK, fine. I liked the kid. So sue me.”


End file.
